pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Crónicas de una Guardería Pokémon/Cap 2
La guardería llevaba ya varios meses abierta. Gozaba de gran éxito entre los entrenadores y sus pokémon. Los criadores no podían estar más contentos. Archivo:Entrenador guay DP.png Hola, vengo a dejar a mis pokémon de tipo lucha :3 Claro, no hay ningún problema, nos encargaremos de ellos :3 Sí... Nos "encargaremos" **Afilando un cuchillo de carnicero** Cariño, no afiles el cuchillo que la carne de los de tipo lucha es todo músculo E3 Vale, cari E3 Archivo:Entrenador guay DP.png ewO En los criaderos... ¡Bitches, vienen nuevos! Fabi, cállate -u- Deja a mi esclavo hablar 30px Bien .u. Los nuevos son unos de tipo lucha... No sé ni su nombre... .3. Archivo:Tyrogue NB.gif ewe Archivo:Machop NB.gif Esto necesita... Fiesta .3. Rock it O3O thumb|300px|left When I walk on by, girls be looking like "damn, he fly" A volar te voy a poner yo como te me acerces... MACHOTE Archivo:MeGusta Perv.png I pay to the beat, walking down the street with in my new lafreak, yeah (H) Archivo:Eevee NB.gif ¿Qué es un lafreak? 30px This is how I roll, animal print, pants out of control **Sale del agua todo encrespado pareciendo una bola de pelo afro** It's just me with my the big afro, they like Hitmon Lee(? rock at the club Archivo:Machop NB.gif **Haciendo abdominales Like a Boss** Girl look at that body Oooh (Damn, it's hot *^* (??)) Archivo:Tyrogue NB.gif **Haciendo flexiones todo lleno de sudor tóh sersy (??** Girl look at that body Archivo:Eevee NB.gif Oooh 30px (??? Archivo:Mankey NB.gif Girl look at that body Oooh *^* I-I work out Boy, look at this body **Movimiento de pelo a lo Pantene (¿Qué pelo? o.o)** Archivo:Tyrogue NB.gif Uuh Boy, look at this body **Movimiento de cola tratando de ser sepsy** Puaagh >.o Boy look at this body **Lanzando un beso a cámara** Uuh I-I work out (Mentira **YaoMing**) When I walk in the spot, this is what I see Everybody stops and they're staring at me I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it Show it Show it SHOW IT *^* (???? Archivo:Mankey NB.gifArchivo:Tyrogue NB.gif **PANTALONES FUERA O3O (¿Qué pantalones? .3.)** I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT **Bloodnose** *^* Omg o3o Creo que esta noche van a haber muchos huevos que recoger Mientras tanto, en casa de los criadores... Uy cari, cómo se pasan los vecinos con el chunda-chunda, ¿no? Nosotros también podemos hacer chunda-chunda... Archivo:Criadora RZE.png Archivo:He.png... **PANTALONES FUERA O3O** I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT O3O UUUUH *^* De nuevo en el criadero... Archivo:Mankey NB.gifArchivo:Tyrogue NB.gif WIGGLE, WIGGLE, WIGGLE YEAH WIGGLE, WIGGLE, WIGGLE YEAH OMG LOS QUIEROOOO Tengo la solución Orgía Archivo:MeGusta Perv.png (???? Esto me va a dar oro, bitches **Grabando con cámara** A la mañana siguiente... Archivo:Entrenador guay DP.png Hey, vengo a por mis pokémon .3. Archivo:Criador RZE.png ¡Ah, sí! ¡No sabemos cómo pero tus pokémon han tenido huevos! 30px Lo que decía Archivo:Entrenador guay DP.png Pero si son todos machos ewO A mí no me preguntes, me perdí el tema de la reproducción en el cole 30px Archivo:Entrenador guay DP.png ¿Qué mierdas habéis hecho? ewO Archivo:Mankey NB.gifArchivo:Tyrogue NB.gif ... Archivo:Criadora RZE.png ¡Cari, no sé ni cómo ni por qué, pero estoy embarazada! 30px 30px... Mierda Continuará...